Buster Call
The Buster Call is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines. It is a result of the Marine doctrine of Absolute Justice. Targets of the Buster Call The "Buster Call" is the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy anything from a criminal or group of criminals to an entire island that has proven to be extremely dangerous to the World Government. The reasons for the known uses of the Buster Call are: *20 years before the invasion of Enies Lobby, Ohara was attacked because its scholars were able to read the Poneglyphs and decipher information about the Void Century. *Near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, Enies Lobby was attacked in order to prevent Nico Robin, the only survivor of the previous Buster Call, from escaping. This Buster Call was originally started by mistake by CP9 leader Spandam. *One year after the Paramount War, recently appointed Fleet Admiral Akainu assaulted Wolf Paw Island to kill Monkey D. Aika, who, is a daughter of Monkey D. Dragon. People who may initiate a Buster Call Since the Buster Call is an order of such destructive powers, only the very highest authorities are granted the power to initiate it. This authority is granted to at most ten people. Four of these are the three Admirals and the Fleet Admiral: the highest-ranking authorities in the Marines. The other six are their counterparts in the World Government: the Gorosei and the Commander-in-Chief. The only way for someone of a lower rank to initiate a Buster Call is if they are legally granted permission and a Golden Den Den Mushi by one who has the authority. There are two known instances of this: when Admiral Sengoku gave permission to Spandine, and when Admiral Aokiji gave permission to Spandam. Initiating a Buster Call Once one has the means and the authority, the actual procedure of initiating a Buster Call is extremely simple. The admiral, world leader, or designee simply presses the button on a Golden Transponder Snail to summon a Buster Call to their location. This action immediately sends a signal, received by the Silver Transponder Snail in the Marine Headquarters, where the island to be destroyed is acknowledged. Spandam himself said that using it without this delegation is illegal. Description After the signal is received, five vice admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. It seems that a Buster Call cannot be rescinded and once the targets of the Buster Call are announced all other details become unimportant. Robin described it as a "nightmare version of concentrated arson". The ships used are large and have apparently grown over time. The ones used 20 years ago were roughly twice as tall as a giant. The ones apparently used currently are as tall as the Tower of Justice and are as long as the Bridge of Hesitation. They can now tower a Giant, and are capable of carrying a seemingly immeasurable number of Marines. Buster Call Statistics Trivia *Three times a Buster Call has been initiated in the One Piece storyline, Robin, CP9 and Aika were somehow involved. Both Buster Calls were also activated by the head of the CP9 of the respective times. In addition, Spandam, who activated the Buster Call at Enies Lobby, is the son of Spandine, who activated the Buster Call at Ohara. Category:Operations Category:Technology